


More of a Movie Morning

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: ML Fluff Month [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 4 a.m., Chloe x Adrien friendship, Day 7, Disney Movies, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I love the thought of these two being BFFs, Movie Night, chloe ships adrienette, fluff month, ml fluff month, mlfluffmonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: ML Fluff Month Day 7 || 4 a.m. || Sometimes, Chloe would call Adrien on nights when she couldn't sleep and they'd watch movies together. This was one of those nights.





	More of a Movie Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea awhile back and thought it fit perfecting with this prompt. I might revisit this at some point to put some more work into it because I really like this idea and don't think it's as concise at I wanted it to be.

Chlo: Why doesn’t Tarzan have a beard?

Adrien pressed the call button in the corner of the text screen. He only got to the first ring before the call was picked up and a female voice was ranting on the other end. “I mean, it just doesn’t make sense. He’s lived with the gorillas all his life so he wouldn’t have the tools to shave. Plus, even if he did make a sort of makeshift razor, he doesn’t have the same societal pressures as men do here, AND he would be wanting to be as hairy as possible to fit in with the gorillas in the first place!”

It took a moment for Adrien to calm his laughter before he was able to answer. “Very good points Chlo. I have to ask though, why are you watching Disney movies at 4 a.m.? Is your insomnia acting up again?”

“Yup.” Chloe popped the p at the end. It was a mannerism that had survived from their childhood, the sound made Adrien smile. “I’m about to start Tangled, want to watch with me?”

“Yeah, let me grab my laptop.” Adrien set his phone down and padded over to his desk, bringing his computer back to his bed. He propped some pillows against his headboard, settling in for the movie. After loading up Tangled, he pressed the speaker button on his phone. “Alright, all set when you are.” The two teens counted down from three, then pressed play.

As the movie started, Adrien thought back to the last time they’d done this, it had been months. He was glad Chloe had a better handle on her sleeplessness but, he also missed these movie nights that were more early morning than late night. Adrien and Chloe had grown a bit distant since he’d started school, he missed her.

He was brought back to the present by Chloe beginning their usual movie commentary. Rapunzel was in the midst of singing “When Will My Life Begin?” and Chloe was laughing. “Mon Dieu, Adrien, you are totally Rapunzel! Like, for real. You have an evil parent who has locked you up in a tower, blond hair with green eyes, and all you want to do is go out to do things. Literal Disney princess, Adrien Agreste.” Peels of laughter were coming from Adrien’s phone. Chole’s true laugh was always infectious and he found himself laughing along with his friend.

Their laughter puttered out to chuckles, then to silence as they focused their attention back onto the movie. After several minutes of watching Rapunzel interact with Flynn, Adrien spoke up. “I mean, you’re not wrong about me being Rapunzel, but if I’m her then who’s Flynn?

Chloe didn’t even hesitate before answering. “Obviously Marinette.” 

The answer shocked Adrien and he sputtered for a moment, feeling his face heat up. “W-what? Marinette? She can barley speak two words to me though? I mean, she’s gotten better over the years but, still.”

“You have got to be kidding me.” Adrien could practically hear Chloe roll her eyes over the phone. “Flynn didn’t really like Rapunzel at first, just like Marinette didn’t like you. Then Rapunzel did some cute things and he totally fell in love with her, just like Marinette fell in love with you. Flynn did a bunch of cute things for Rapunzel; dancing with her at the festival, taking her on the boat, etc. Marinette has done a bunch of cute things for you; making you that scarf for your birthday and letting you think it was from your father, getting everyone, even me, together for that one Christmas that your father was out of town, etc. She’s totally your Flynn.”

Adrien was utterly speechless. He had so many thoughts racing through his mind that he didn’t even know where to start. “I. She, love? What? Scarf?”

He heard Chloe sigh through the phone. “You poor sheltered boy. Marinette has had a huge crush on you since, like, your second day of school. I don’t know what you did but she has it bad. Also, yes, she made that scarf you adore so much. I kind of pushed her out of the way when she was trying to give it to you so I’m assuming she hadn’t put her name on it when she dropped it off at your house. When you said it was from your father, I heard her tell Alya she wasn’t going to make the correction because of how happy you looked.” 

A low whine escaped Adrien. “I broke you, didn’t I? Sorry Adrien, I thought you would have at least figured some of this out by now. I forget how clueless you are sometimes.”

The things Chloe was saying logically made sense but it was just so hard to wrap his mind around it all. He’d never thought of Marinette that way. Half of that was because of Ladybug and half was because he’d always thought she’d still hated him. Now, the thought of Marinette was giving him a warm fuzzy feeling. “Thank you for telling me Chloe, I have a lot to think about.”

“Ah, the typical Adrien dreamy voice. I can’t wait to rub it in Alya’s face that I’m the one who made her ship sail. I’m totally going to make her pay for the next date as my reward.” There was a softness to Chloe’s voice that he only heard when she talked about her girlfriend. “Are you going to ask Marinette out then?”

Adrien smiled. “Yeah Chloe, I think I will.”

“Good, I’m glad. You deserve to be happy Adrien.”

“Thanks Chlo. We should have these movie night, morning things more often. I missed them.”

“I think that sounds wonderful. I missed them too.”

The lifelong friends fell into a comfortable silence as they continued their movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
